


Good Use For a Silver Tongue

by Kittyhawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dark Disciple never happened, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: Asajj walks in on the guys and joins the fun.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Good Use For a Silver Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This may well be the most explicit thing I've written so far. Pure smut ahead. Ye be warned.

The door slid open. Asajj stepped inside, and paused at the sound of soft grunting coming from the bedroom. Quietly, she went in that direction and was met with one of her favorite sights - the naked back and ass of Quinlan Vos.

Lying in front of him on his back, fists clenching the sheets as Quinlan pushed slowly into him, was Obi-Wan. Eyes closed, lower lip caught between his teeth. Her gaze drifted slowly along his body, from his tousled hair over the slow rising of his chest to his strong legs wrapped around Quinlan. Heat surged through Asajj, pooling low in her gut. Watching them brought her great pleasure. They looked so fucking gorgeous. Too bad she hadn’t come to the apartment earlier, she had missed watching the preparation. The short pang of regret quickly gave way to lust.

“My, my,” she purred, stepping into the room, “what a sight.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped open, a blush rising on his pale complexion as he turned his head a fraction to look at her. She slowly began undressing and the blush grew deeper. Oh my, was he embarrassed? She smirked, slowly stalking closer, her hips swaying seductively. Obi-Wan tracked her with his gaze. Their arrangement was still fairly new and the red-head was, for all his flirting, shy and sometimes a bit wary. It made making him come apart even more delicious. There was nothing better than making the Jedi Master come, either in her, or in Quinlan, or on himself. Making him lose control was beautiful. The thought of it alone turned her on. Quinlan on the other hand had no reservations, raking his eyes over her body appreciatively. She raised an eyebrow. He had ceased pushing further into Obi-Wan.

“Keep fucking him,” she said with a small wave of her hand. At the same time as Obi-Wan moaned, “Quin, don't stop.”

Pointedly dropping the last garment to the floor, Asajj sat on the bed beside Obi-Wan, running the fingers of one hand gently through his hair. The other ran along his jawline and down the column of his throat. He tensed, squirming briefly.

“Stop clenching,” Quinlan hissed, staying his movement again. “Too tight on my cock.”

“Relax,” she whispered, leaning closer until her lips brushed Obi-Wan’s, her nails scraping over his chest. Her tongue darted out, swiping over the corner of his mouth and he parted his lips willingly, inviting her to deepen the kiss. Her tongue slid over his lazily before pulling away and placing a row of kisses along his jawline to his ear. Growling low and deep in her throat she caught the earlobe between her teeth, pulling gently. He gasped, and she wasn’t quite sure if it was because she nipped at his pulse point or because Quinlan had started pushing further into him again.

Grinning against his neck, she let her hand wander lower, scratching her nails over his stomach and stopping just short of his erect member. Obi-Wan lifted his head. Her fingers trace circles on his groin, careful to not touch his cock. It twitched in anticipation. He moaned, letting his head drop back onto the pillow.

“I know what you’re thinking about,” Asajj murmured into his ear. “My fingers wrapped around your cock while Quin fucks you with those slow, deep thrusts he’s using right now. You look so delicious with him balls deep in your ass and your cock as hard as a rock, waiting to be milked. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

A strangled “Yes” was the answer. 

She grinned, and shook her head. “Oh, I don’t think so, darling. I doubt your cock is going to get touched today.”

A desperate whimper escaped him as she moved away, crawling toward Quinlan, who pulled her flush against him, fingers digging into the flesh of her ass. She kissed him fiercely. A low, almost needy groan came from Obi-Wan.

“You could use his mouth,” Quinlan growled against her lips once they stopped kissing, glancing down at the other man. That was an excellent idea. Wetness gathered between her legs thinking about Obi-Wan’s tongue on her cunt, his lips red and swollen from her riding his face, her cum dripping from his beard. Asajj turned to look at him, a feral grin on her face. Obi-Wan licked his lips.

“Time to put that silver tongue of yours to good use, Negotiator,” she drawled, placing one knee on either side of his head and lowering herself until she felt his breath hot on her sex. For a moment nothing happened. Then his tongue flicked over the bundle of nerves on her clit, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. She managed not to shudder. He began lapping her hungrily, his hands on her ass, spreading her folds with his thumbs.

Obi-Wan drew circles around her nub, licked along her slit with the broad of his tongue before teasing her entrance. She rolled her hips, grinding against his face until he thrust his tongue into her pussy.

Asajj nearly lost herself under the ministrations of his clever tongue fucking her, delving into her center, exploring her folds. He licked and sucked, alternating swipes with the broad of his tongue with quick flicks. Warmth spread through her body, a pleasant tingling sensation running all the way to her toes, and she briefly closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

Opening them again, she watched Quinlan fuck Obi-Wan in slow, deep thrusts, pulling almost completely out before driving into him again, grunting softly. It was such a beautiful sight. Quinlan’s cock sliding into Obi-Wan’s ass, Obi-Wan’s cock heavy on his stomach, almost painfully erect. Quinlan reached out to her, his hands roaming her body, shaping her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. He leaned closer to kiss her, his tongue dancing around hers. It felt so incredibly good. Letting go of her, Quinlan gripped Obi-Wan’s hips and increased the speed with which he fucked him, sweat glistening on his broad chest. The red-head tensed, the sure rhythm of his tongue stuttering briefly. Finally he pulled his mouth away from her, swearing profusely. He came hard, spilling his seed across his stomach.

“Fuck,” Obi-Wan panted weakly. “Sith spit.”

His cock twitched again. Once his orgasm subsided he returned his attention to her, his nose buried in her cunt as he licked and sucked, bringing her closer to the edge. The tip of his tongue swirled around her clit, flicking over it again and again. Pleasure coiled deep in her. Asajj groaned. He had no right being so good at this. Silver tongue, indeed.

She watched Quinlan squeezing his eyes shut in concentration but she could see he was not far behind. He gripped Obi-Wan’s hips, his rhythm growing erratic before regaining brief control. His thrusts became even more powerful, fucking deep and hard into Obi-Wan, until he came with a shout, hilted all the way in their lover. It nearly made her come.

Quinlan's eyes snapped open, gazing into hers. He let go of Obi-Wan, cupping her breasts and leaning forward to catch a pert nipple with his mouth. His tongue swirled around one tip before moving to the other and then up to her mouth. His hand slid over her stomach down to the apex of her legs. Smirking, he began rubbing his fingers over her already sensitive nub. He smothered her gasp, his mouth hard on hers.

She shuddered. It was too much. She was so close already. Obi-Wan’s tongue. Quinlan’s fingers. It all felt so good. She was going to come apart any second now, the coil in her nethers ready to spring. Quinlan slipping two fingers into her while Obi-Wan sucked at her clit pushed her over the edge. Tossing her head back with a yell, she came hard, her inner walls clenching around Quinlan’s fingers. He pulled them out and licked them clean with a lustful moan.

Obi-Wan held her firmly in place, his face buried against her cunt while her orgasm washed over her, licking her clean. 

Legs shaking, she moved next to Obi-Wan, glancing at the dishevelled Jedi. He looked as wrecked as she had imagined. She leaned down, slipping her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself.

“You should see yourself, my dear Obi-Wan. What would your former padawan say to seeing you in this state. So decidedly filthy, completely fucked out. Or your commander,” she teased after breaking the kiss. A wicked grin spread on her face. “I think we should tie you to the bed. Your tongue is wasted on politicians, wordsmith. It’s of much better use here.”

“Fuck you,” he mumbled without heat.

“Since you asked so eloquently,” Asajj replied sweetly, her fingers drawing circles on his chest, “maybe next time. Though technically, you already did.”

Quinlan laughed, settling on his other side, prompted on one elbow. He handed him a cloth to clean up with and captured his lips in a tender kiss. “I don’t know,” he said after pulling away, eyes gleaming. He laced his fingers with Asajj’s, their hands resting on Obi-Wan’s chest. “I think she has a point. You look fucking gorgeous like this. And your tongue is very talented.”

Obi-Wan glared at the Kiffar, and Quinlan laughed even louder.


End file.
